Pandora: Salvation
by Guy Fawkes522
Summary: Scientists discover Unobtanium may be the key to restoring life on Earth. Hoping to save their dying world, the U.N. dispatches General Richard L. Hart to Pandora to start mining again. But as before, the Na'vi will be fighting for their homes...and so will the humans.


**I know this isn't my usual stuff but I saw _Avatar _recently and this has been nagging at me ever since. Also this will be mostly, if not completely, from the POV of the humans. I own nothing.**

**Cast: General Richard L. Hart…Sean Connery**

** Colonel Daniel W. Sully…Liam Neeson**

** Major Charles F. Hawk…Kiefer Sutherland **

** Captain Jennifer G. Quaritch…Miranda Otto**

** Major General Bernard Carlyle…Jeremy Irons**

** Colonel Alan Mitchell…Sean Bean**

** Major General Nikolai Belov…Gary Oldman**

** Lieutenant Colonel Alaksandr Sokolov…Peter Stormare**

** Brigadier General Erwin Pluskat…Thomas Kretschmann**

** President Theodore Gifford…Sam Neil**

** Dr. Brantley J. Giese…Mark Hamill**

**Pandora: Salvation**

Ch. 1 Hope

"You're saying that this little rock," General Hart said as he held up a piece of Unobtanium. "Could restore all life on Earth?"

"Not just that small piece, sir," Dr. Brantley Giese said as he pushed up his glasses. "But a large quantity of Unobtanium, General, is required to, uh, restart Earth's ecosystem."

General Hart turned to Dr. Giese and said, "And due to my past, you came to me with this?"

"Well," Dr. Giese began. "No one was more dedicated to conservationism than you… well without being a nut job. I mean, when you got on the floor of the Earth Summit and…"

General Hart raised his hand to silence Dr. Giese. "I know what I did," he said getting up and looking out the window of his office. "And look where it got us." The view outside was one of urban decay and rot. Except for a few wildlife preserves that are off limits to the public, Earth was a rotting corpse of a planet. He sighed, "We've gone so far into Hell, I'm not even sure we can get out."

"We can, sir," Dr Giese said. "With enough Unobtanium and your help, we can make Earth what it once was." General Hart turned to Dr. Giese and asked,

"Why me? There are others just as passionate as I am."

"But, sir," Dr. Giese said. "You are a _four star_ General, you're friends with the President of the United States. _No one _has more influence then you."

General Hart starred at Dr. Giese for a moment. "You want me," he began. "To ask the President for billions, if not trillions, of dollars for a campaign that might be as disastrous as the last one?"

"Ask for more troops," Dr. Giese suggested.

"But where do we get the funds from?" General Hart asked.

"I don't know," Dr. Giese admitted. "Honestly, I'm winging a prayer here."

General Hart sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He turned to Dr. Giese and saw his eyes pleading with him. "Please," he whispered.

He sighed again, "Look, I will _try_ and talk to him. I'm not guaranteeing anything but I will see what I can do."

"Thank you, General." Dr. Giese said, smiling a little "I appreciate this."

General hart smiled back, then he remembered that he had to be somewhere very soon. He checked his watch; the car should be waiting for him. "I'm sorry Dr. Giese but I'm going to have to cut this meeting short," General Hart said, he said leading Dr. Giese to the door. "I have a prior engagement that I have to see to."

Before he closed the door, Dr. Giese stuck his hand in the door, holding a file. "Oh, uh, General," he said. "Everything you need to know about Pandora, the natives, or space travel is in this."

General Hart took the file from him and closed the door. He put the file on his desk and started to get ready, he tied his long gray hair back into a ponytail and made sure that his beard was well trimmed. He straitened his tie and buttoned up his coat, proudly displaying his campaign ribbons and citations, on his shoulder, a ribbon read 'Ranger'. He put on his beret, and then grabbed his trench coat as it had begun to rain and just as he was about to leave, he remembered the file on his desk. He grabbed it, and then left.

The rain was falling hard by the time the car had reached Arlington National Cemetery; General Hart stepped out of the car and headed to a certain grave. Arlington is one of the few cemeteries in which the deceased can still be buried and those who are buried here did a great service for their country, which is why General Hart is here today. He made his way to an empty grave that was soon to be filled, there were three others gathered at this grave; two standing beside the grave and one directly in front of it. All were close to the deceased and to each other in someway. As General Hart approached the group, one of them turned to face him and smiled.

"Richard," he said, coming over to greet him. "It's been a long time."

"Almost too long, Danny," Richard responded. Colonel Daniel Sully, Richard's best friend since their academy days. Daniel was attached to Delta Force and had been in the same conflicts as Richard. The second paid no attention to the two behind him; his focus was completely on the one standing in front of the grave. To Marine Recon Major Charles Hawk, that's the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Hey, Charlie," Daniel called. "Say hello to Richard."

Charles snapped to attention and gave a salute as soon as he saw the four silver stars on Richard's shoulders.

"Put your hand down son," Richard said. "I've known you since you where in grade school." Richard walked over to him and shook his hand. "How have you been, Charlie?" he asked.

"Fine, sir," he said, turning back to the other figure. "Just fine."

"How is she?" Richard asked. "Coping," Charlie said. "I hope."

They were referring to Captain Jennifer Quaritch, the only daughter of Colonel Miles Quaritch. This is the reason they were all here: to bury her father. Miles had been combat buddies with Daniel, a military advisor for Richard, and a father figure for Charles. But to Jennifer, he was 'Papa Bear'. She smiled at the thought; she had so many fond memories of her father. Then her thoughts turned to what the media had labeled him and her fist immediately clenched in anger.

A couple of survivors from Hell's Gate had gone to the media and told their stories. No matter which news agency was reporting it, they all called her father the same thing: a genocidal maniac bent on the destruction of the natives. Once the public voiced their opinion about him, the government followed suite. The Marine Corps disowned him, calling him a disgrace and a madman. It angered her so much that her father, the only person who really gave a damn about her, will be forever labeled as a warmonger. It was only at the urging of General Hart that her father was being given an honorable burial and for that she was forever grateful to him. Her thoughts were interrupted by the three men returning to the gravesite and the Honor Guard bringing the flag-covered casket bearing her father.

The priest performed the traditional Catholic eulogy; she, her father, Daniel, and Richard were all devout Catholics while Charles was a Methodist. But his mind wasn't on the funeral, it was on _her_. It was no secret that Charles was in love Jennifer, except to her maybe. Even her father had picked up on it and given him a stern talking to.

"_Son," he said, putting his arm on Charles shoulders. "I've known you a long time. And you've known my daughter a long time. You see I see the way you look at her and if she does choose you and you make her do something that makes her uncomfortable, I'll see you long before you see me. Do I make myself understood?"_

_ "Yes, sir," Charles said quickly. "Good," Miles said, smiling._

The Honor Guard began to fold the flag and Jennifer was doing her best not to cry. She hadn't cried when her mother left, of course her father had comforted her then and now he wasn't here anymore. The Sergeant handed her the folded flag and said, "On behalf of the President of the United States, the Commandant of the Marine Corps, and a grateful nation, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's service to Country and Corps." He then saluted.

"Thank you, Sergeant," she said taking the flag and saluting back. He returned to the rest of the Honor Guards as they began the three-volley salute. As the shots rang out, she saw what she imagined were her father's last moments.

She saw him being struck by an arrow, then another. With his right hand he tried to wrench the arrow out of his chest just before his heart stopped. And at that moment, it felt as if she herself had been shot. She fell to her knees, clutching the flag to her chest, tears rolling down her cheeks as she began to sob. Charles was immediately beside her, he wraps his arms around her and held her as she cried while the Honor Guard continued the volley.


End file.
